Traditionally, data centers are built based on a multi-year (e.g., 10 year) forecast which results in about wasted capacity (typ. approx. 48%). To put things into perspective, the way that current data centers are built to cool and power IT equipment can be compared to cooling and powering an entire room just to cool a bottle of water, sitting on a shelf, in the middle of the room. While the data center industry has evolved toward prefabricated modular containerized solutions, thereby reducing the wasted capacity by approx. 20%, over 57% of customers surveyed still found the price tag unattractive, typically reaching up-to 40% more than a traditional built data enters. CINNOS' proprietary Smart Mission Critical Rack (Smart MCR) is an all-in-one prefabricated modular system that reduces oversizing by approx. 30% compared to traditional mission critical facility builds, and with a cost that is approx. 40% less.
Referring to FIG. 1, the difference in region 170, between the Actual Load (110) and the designed capacity (160) represents an often occurring scenario, where the loads are not properly estimated or there is a design limit that is exceeded before the anticipated capacity is achieved (e.g., power). As will be described in detail herein, the ability to make smaller incremental “steps” in installed capacity (120) versus a typical installed capacity (140) reduces the wasted capacity represented by region 130 as the expected capacity (150) may never be achieved. After typically after 2+ years of planning, design, construction & commissioning, equipment is installed in a mission critical facility (MCF). Unfortunately that is a very lengthy timeline. And, research shows that over a 10-year period, about 50% of customers surveyed, indicate that 48% of their facilities are underutilized (e.g., running out of power, but not space). In the disclosed solution the payback period is shortened and wasted capacity is reduced by allowing rapid procurement of an all-In-1 rack system that is just plug-n-play. To solve the problem, it was necessary to shorten the deployment schedule, eliminate the wasted capacity, and make the rack system affordable. Using a novel all-in-1 smart mission critical rack (MCR) design the requirements are met. Through the unique system design disclosed herein, including smart controls and integrated fire protection, the improved rack structure enables system users to:                Maximize real estate usage by deploying back to back and side by side rack installation configurations,        Improve energy efficiency by monitoring and controlling the environment within the smallest possible footprint, and        Grow using a low-cost, pay-as-you-grow model        
And from the time the business need is generated, a two month deployment schedule is possible, and it is also possible to deploy a single rack at a time at a lower cost due to the modular nature of the rack design. In the scenario of FIG. 1 it is possible to achieve up to 4.5 times more power and up to 21% more racks space in the same footprint, while anticipating energy savings and reducing GHG Emissions. In other words, the value proposition allows customers to eliminate their wasted capacity, deploy their IT equipment 70% faster than currently possible, and to do so with a 24% cost reduction.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a smart mission critical rack system for a data center, comprising: a pre-fabricated cabinet, said cabinet including front-mounted ports for the connection of data transmission lines, power lines and a coolant source adjacent the top thereof, said cabinet further including a movable rack substructure therein, said substructure being movable relative to the cabinet and pivotable about one side or the other in both clockwise and counter-clockwise directions, and slidable in parallel with the front of the cabinet, when moved out of the cabinet, to permit concurrent access, via only a front-opening door, to the back of all components mounted thereon, said cabinet also has sealed sides and rear surfaces such that no access to the cabinet is provided on the sides or rear and that other cabinets and structures may be installed against both the sides and rear of the cabinet in order to achieve a high system density within a data center; a power supply subsystem, including at least one battery, suitable for receiving AC power and providing DC power to both electrical components within rack system and to charge the a battery (if present); a fire suppression system suitable for suppressing fire within the cabinet; an optional cooling system, said system receiving a source of coolant and maintaining temperatures within the rack system at or below a predetermined temperature for protection and efficient operation of the electrical components; and a controller, operatively connected to the power subsystem, the cooling system, and a plurality of sensors within said cabinet, wherein said controller operatively monitors and controls the delivery of power to and cooling of the electrical components within the cabinet. Accordingly, the rack has three degrees of freedom including horizontal (coming out), moving sideways and rotating for back access.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a mission critical rack system for a data center, comprising: a pre-fabricated cabinet, including at least one front-opening door, sealed side, top and rear surfaces such that, with said at least one front-opening door in a closed position the cabinet is self-contained, and no access to the cabinet is provided on the sides or rear and that other cabinets and structures may be installed against both the sides and rear of the cabinet in order to achieve a high system density within a data center, said cabinet further including a movable rack substructure therein and a sliding plate in a top section of said cabinet, said plate sliding outward on at least one slide when the at least one front-opening door is in an open position; said sliding plate providing support to at least one data cable resting thereon, and said plat further providing an operatively-linked guide for the movable rack substructure, wherein the rack substructure is movable relative to the cabinet.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.